vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
Cat Care
Title: Cat Care Players: Pyotr Zagadka, Angelica, Talos O'Leary, Juliet Parrish, Ham Tyler, Jason Briggs, and Ryan Rivers Location: Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: Hmm… A lizard coming out for kittens… is that good or bad? (Editor's note: Same night as Unscrambling the Eggs and Hash) LOG BEGINS Pyotr Zagadka says, "I wonder if should ask Ham where scrap is at moment." Angelica hmms a little bit. "Probably either getting buried or stored under something so it isn't seen from above. And that's if the engine didn't cause it to get contaminated." Pyotr Zagadka says, "I will ask Ham. He would know. Unless you heard of yet if contamination is occur." Angelica shakes her head. "No, I haven't. The way the squadship came down, I don't think the engine would have contaminated it, anyway…" Pyotr Zagadka finishes his sandwich and licks his fingers. "Well.. I need cigarette and saw Ham through window in front yard. You wish to Accompany?" Angelica hmms a little bit. "Suppose I could, sure." Pyotr Zagadka stands. "Okay." he grabs his HUGE metal coffee mug that is covered in Russian and walks out of the room, Pyotr Zagadka moves to the Foyer . You go to Maxwell Ranch Front Yard. Pyotr Zagadka hmmmmmms and looks around. "i swear I see him.." he murmurs in his thick Russian accent. Angelica hmms and shrugs a little bit. "Don't know. I thought he was out around as well…" She considers a little bit, and glances around. "You happen to know anything about the kittens in the stable? I happened to be in there earlier today, and they looked kinda hungry. I wondered if anyone had taken food to them, or if I should." Pyotr Zagadka shakes his head…. "I no nothing about kittens, Comrade Angelica." he admits. He watches Julie walk by and into the stables. "Maybe she know both, da?" Talos O'Leary walks over to a shady spot and sits down Indian style. He then pulls out a green candle and a strange looking silver dagger. He places the dagger in front of him and lights the candle and sits it on the ground in front of himself. Pyotr Zagadka watches the whole candle thing for a moment, raising a brow.. then shrugs and walks towards the stables for a quick question. Pyotr Zagadka moves south. Angelica slips back inside for a moment. You go to Maxwell Ranch Front Yard. Angelica slips back out, soon after, looking around and towards the stables, with a bottle under her arm, and a small package. Visitor Skyfighter #570 arrives from Central California Sky. Talos O'Leary looks up at Angelica walking at her and smiles at her, "hello again Angelica smiles and waves. "Hi there. Just taking food to the kittens. They sounded pretty hungry earlier." Talos O'Leary nods to Angelica and then closes his eyes again Visitor Skyfighter #570 moves west. Angelica smiles, and slips for the stable. You go to Stables. Pyotr Zagadka ahems and looks between the two a moment, hoping he isn't interrupting.. but too late, right? "I Wondering. Where wreckage been moved… and can have few scraps of armor laminated hull material from wreckage?" Juliet Parrish laughs softly, shaking her head. "Ham, you're full of shit," she points out, before arching an eyebrow at Pyotr. "Why would you want that?" Not that she'd deny him, she's merely curious. Angelica slips just into the entrance, trying to not disturb anyone else, and looking around for where the kittens are. She's got a bottle under one arm, two small paper bowls, and a small package. Ham Tyler arches an eyebrow, "Take what you want.. As far as I know, both wrecks were taken to the closest dump, and hidden at the back, Should be there still…" Of course, Ham is full of shit, but it keeps him warm? No, that is revenge, it keeps him… smelly? Yes, Smelly Ham, that is it. Pyotr Zagadka ahems. "I had idea." he says. "Many military use vests which kevlar plate be slide into interior pockets." he states. "In back and front. and they be swap out when needed be. We used to slip kevlar plate into regular leather vest in Russia. as well, for our resistance cells. Don't stop hand laser fire, though." His eyes twinkle. "Armor layer on Visitor hull, while cannot stand to much ship laser fire, /CAN/ stop hand laser fire.. at least enough time to get cover or run. Cut plates and fit in vest or jackets." he then sips his coffee and awaits the answer. Ham Tyler nods slightly Juliet Parrish arches an eyebrow, and nods. "Good thinking." she agrees, approval clear in her voice. Angelica smiles a little at the conversation down the stable, and wanders closer in her search for the kittens. Ham Tyler glances at Angelica, frowning slightly. He watches her, and mutters something about eating kittens, and pissed off O'Leary Pyotr Zagadka lowers the coffee mug and grins that lopsided Russian grin. "Excellent. We have tools in lab that can cut material." he says. "I will fit few jackets can find with them and test.. on fencepost.. if proof successful We can try on animal. We need be sure." Angelica keeps slipping through the stable, glancing over at the others and smiling a little bit more, still looking around for them. She's close enough now that the tuna in her little package might have a noticeable smell. Ham Tyler watches Angelica, "Are you stalking something, Angelica?" Pyotr Zagadka ohs and remembers something, letting ham deal with Angelica and her choice of food gathering…. He reaches into his jacket and pulls out a pendant he has been wearing. A small ruby colored pendent. very old and decorated.. Czarist Russian. He holds it out to Julie. "We not had chance talk yet." he says. "But I am supposed give you this." he says, lowering it into her hand. "It from my Grandfather. He wanted you have it." Juliet Parrish is listening quietly to Pyotr's idea's…but at Ham's mutterings, she shoots him a look. "Ham," she warns quietly. Angelica holds up the milk bottle, bowl, and package. "I was in here earlier and the kittens looked hungry. So I thought I'd put some fresh food and milk out in fresh bowls for them…" Juliet Parrish blinks, her attention pulled to Pyotr again, as she looks down at the item in her palm. "Your grandfather?" she repeats quietly, frowning gently. Ham Tyler nods slightly at Angelica, "Well, don't get too hungry, and eat them… I think that would make you at odds with O'Leary. She loves the things, although, for the life of me, I can't tell you why." Pyotr Zagadka nods slowly. "My grandfather was Doctor Dragonov Zagadka… famous Russian scientist. When you created red Dust he was one who manufactured your formula for First Russian Resistance. Before he died, he told me if I ever chance to, give this to you. As Thank you." Angelica laughs a little. "Because they're little and soft and purr when held, probably." She grins a little bit. "I do know the difference between pets and unwanted pests. I've been in Miami long enough to learn that." Juliet Parrish blinks, looking up and studying Pyotr for a minute before smiling. "It's lovely. I wish I could tell your grandfather thank you, but…instead, I will say it to you. It looks old." Well, to her at least. Ham Tyler shrugs slightly, "They are pests, if you ask the horses. Every time one comes near a horse, the horse seems ready to smash it. Should probably get them elsewhere.. but O'Leary's been in no condition to do any such thing." He doesn't mention that it is unlikely the kittens will go to a Lizard in Human skin, even small animals have instincts about big bad predators. Pyotr Zagadka smiles brightly. "it is. oh, not real ruby.. setting is real, though." he admits. "Family Heirloom. Was sigil of Czar's advisors in old days." "If it's a family heirloom, you should keep it." Juliet protests with a gentle frown. "Not everyone has many of those left…you'll want it for your children some day." Heather O'Leary says, "Tyler.. Parrish… or Donovan… I… I need to talk to one of you…" Angelica glances around. "I'm just looking for where their food is usually put, I'll just fix it and go away." Pyotr Zagadka ahems and shakes his head. "No. He wanted you have it, Doctor." he says. "The only heirloom I need for my children.. if ever have any.. is free world. " Ham Tyler frowns slightly at his Radio, than glances at Julie. "You want me to talk to her, or would you rather?" With a sigh, Juliet nods. "You'll have that," before she looks to Ham. "Given what you said earlier…I'll go." She nods to Pyotr then, closing her hand around the necklace and winking. "I'll take good care of it." And then the doctor turns to leave. Ham Tyler nods slightly and glances back to Pyotr, "The joys of being the boss… eh?" Pyotr Zagadka waves to Juliet and turns back to Ham. "Considering I used to be boss back home.. I like the chance not to be." he says with a grin,. Juliet Parrish moves north. Ham Tyler nods, "Understandable." Pyotr Zagadka looks towards Angelica. "I do believe you can trust her with feline." he says. Angelica smiles just a little bit, hmming, and setting the bowls out in an small corner, pouring the milk in one, and putting tuna in the other. "Hope that's out of the way enough…." Jason Briggs arrives from Maxwell Ranch Front Yard. Jason Briggs walks into the stables, all sweaty from combat training with Ryan. Ham Tyler glances at Pyotr, "It's not me… They aren't mine. They are Heather's… She doesn't like Many Visitors… Likely she wouldn't trust Angelica with her kittens…" Ham shrugs. Jason Briggs asks, "What's goin on guys?" Angelica closes the milk and wraps the tuna back up, then, stepping for the exit. "Well, I'm not disturbing them. I'm just leaving food where they can get to it. Without having gone near any of them." Ham Tyler glances at Jason, "Not much. Slow Night." Jason Briggs says to Ham, "I got so bored, I asked Ryan if he wanted to spar with me, I guess Michaela didn't like that too well." Pyotr Zagadka waves to Jason and looks back to the kittens. Ham Tyler smirks, "Not many Docs are like Doc Parrish… She doesn't mind a fight… won't go looking for one, unless it is a mission against the Visitors, but I wouldn't screw with her…" Jason Briggs waves back to Pyotr Jason Briggs says to Ham, "So I have heard." Angelica laughs a little at that. "People noted in Miami that on the ground, I shoot, well, like a career doctor. I'm better with air support. Gotta scare the enemy away from the drop zone anyway, before picking people up." Ham Tyler says, "Oh, Julie… If O'Leary decides to tell you that she needs to leave… tell her to drop that like a bad habit." Juliet Parrish says, "Already did Ham." Ham Tyler says, "Good…" Ham Tyler turns to look around, and shrugs, "Think I'll head inside… be good all." Ham Tyler moves north. Jason Briggs asks Ham, "Any ideas how we are gonna break Heather's conversion?" Angelica glances over at Briggs. "She was taken up to the people who know how to do it, last night." Pyotr Zagadka chuckles and pats Angelica on the shoulder. "Always in need of good flyers." Jason Briggs says, "Good, I hope she is gonna be ok." Angelica shrugs a little bit. "Should be. They haven't said anything about her not being fixable yet, and the ship they took was landing back in in the camp when I was on the way out here…." Jason Briggs says, "Hmmmm" Ryan Rivers arrives from Maxwell Ranch Front Yard. Jason Briggs says to Angelica, "You know, for a Lizard, your pretty cool." Jason Briggs motions to Ryan to come in Pyotr Zagadka smirks at Jason. "You amerikans and your euphamisms." he jokes. Jason Briggs says to Pyotr, "At least us Americans have style……..Comrade." Pyotr Zagadka smirks at that. "If Americans have such style, then why are Russian spies always the coolest in your own movies?" he asks, teasing. Jason Briggs says to Pyotr, "Russian spies always lose, so they make them look good which is dead." Oh, no! City Slicker at six o'clock. Poking his head in at first, Ryan notices there are people in here. Seeing as Jason is here and he was the one that wanted him to come up, he decides to stick around. For whatever reason, Ryan seems to have a nice blush about him, merely moving toward a nearby pillar to lean against it, perhaps to listen in on all that is being said without being 'directly' in the conversation. Angelica raises her eyebrows just a little bit. "I just pay attention to what's going on…" She laughs at Briggs and Pyotr then, shaking her head. "Oh dear." Pyotr Zagadka bahs. "Amerikan propaganda" he says. "Everyone knows Russian spies were best." Jason Briggs says to Ryan, "Where Russian spies the best or James Bond?" Pyotr Zagadka rolls his eyes now and throws his hands up. "James Bond woz BRITISH!" he cries. Jason Briggs says, "But he did help the US though." Ryan Rivers nods to Pyotr. "He's right. James was British. The guys from Mission Impossible, well, they were the greatest. And they had those tapes that self destructed. Those were cool." He pauses for a moment, then looks to Angelica. "You've seen a James Bond movie, right?" Pyotr Zagadka ois and lowers his eyes. "James Bond was second rate hack. he was ALWAYS getting seduced by Russian female spy." he says. "And The CIA agent Felix in James Bond was Joke." Jason Briggs says to Pyotr, "But James Bond always came out on top." Pyotr Zagadka groans. "Bad pun, comrade." Jason Briggs says to Pyotr, "Your damn spies can't even spy right nor have the technology to do it like we have." Pyotr Zagadka blinks at this and looks up. "One moment, comrade." he says. "I have been joking.. attempting comradly jesting.. You are doing same, da?" he asks slowly. Angelica shakes her head. "Sounds like some people watch too many movies." Jason Briggs says to Pyotr, "Of course, what is true friendly conversation without joking while being serious." Pyotr Zagadka hmmms. "A conversation where no fists fly?" he asks. Then he grins. "I guess I should be insulted by last remark.. but hard to be insulted by man from country that never developed own technology without stealing it first from enemies." he winks. Ryan Rivers moves toward Angelica, as not wanting to get caught in the famed 'Whose country is better conflict'. "Hey now… Some movies are nice. Like there are some movies I am /sure/ you still need to see. Like um, Rocky…. Or Predator. And um…." He tries to think of a less 'guy'ish movie. "Gone with the Wind." Jason Briggs says, "Stealing was part of the Cold War, but we successfully stold SOME technology from you, just goes to show you guys had piss poor security unlike us." Jason Briggs hands Pyotr a beer and says, "Drink up my Comrade, it's all good." Pyotr Zagadka laughs and holds his belly. "You couldn't start decent space program without nazi scientists. You couldn't create Nuclear program without a German.. You couldn't create decent electrical power structure wouth Russian nor ships or radar without British.. Couldn't even create supersonic fighters without Canadians." He takes the beer. "But.. You DID create Star trek.. so all is balanced out." Jason Briggs laughs loudly Angelica shakes her head at Ryan and rolls her eyes. "From the looks of things, I might have time to do that, here. Down below the dust line, in a city in a continued battle, there was never a chance to do it." She glances to Ryan, and almost steps away from the two person edition of WWIII, before they calm down. Pyotr Zagadka pops open beer and raises in in toast to Jason. "To Amerika.. for bringing Levis and Elvis to Russia!" Jason Briggs says to Ryan and Angelica, "Come join us guys, all is good." Jason Briggs raises his beer and toasts to Pyotr and says, "Here is to Russia, stealing our B-29's from WW2 and also to my friend Pyotr, a very great man from Russia." Angelica raises her eyebrows a little bit then, considering Pyotr's comment. "Didn't they also invade it with things like McDonalds and Wal-Mart as well?" Pyotr Zagadka looks to Angelica. "DO you know how much I WANTED McDonalds?" he asks. "Wal~Mart, not so much, da. But Yes, McDonalds.. and taco bell… and Starbucks." Barely able to fight a facepalm, Ryan turns to Angelica and shrugs. "Hey now… I watch movies all the time in LA. You just have to be smart about it. Really. It wouldn't be a big deal. I get you through the checkpoint, like I did for Donovan and Pyotr and it would be fine." He pauses to look back to the pair and shakes his head, mostly due to a conversation earlier in regards to booze. "Hey now… Starbucks isn't American… It's just evil." Jason Briggs says, "mickey d's and wal-mart, never thought walmart would go to russia" Angelica has no clue if they did, doubt it. They're almost certainly looking into it if they haven't yet. Jason Briggs says, "true" Pyotr Zagadka says, "they did" Jason Briggs says, "oh shit" Angelica says, "heh" Angelica says, "it figures." Pyotr Zagadka says, "Mickey d's has been in russian since the 80s" Pyotr Zagadka says, "Mcdonalds canada owns all the russian franchises." Ryan Rivers says, "I went to a McD's in Singapore. That should say something. ;D" Angelica smiles a little at Ryan and laughs. "It shouldn't be too hard for me to get in town, in theory." She raises her eyebrows at Pyotr then. "Hmm… a lot of the things I've heard said about McDonalds are, uh, bad. Something about their burgers only being partially actual beef, with a lot of filler?" Pyotr Zagadka sighs. "Not a lot of filler. Besides, man cannot eat meat alone, da? Not unless we want colon trouble when older." Ryan Rivers shrugs. "MeeDee is rather cheap and decent. Not good, but decent. But the cheap and quick lets them be big sellers. I think that is what I remember in business class. Been forever since I did my college classes." Angelica laughs a little bit and nods. "Mass production, all of them made the same, so they're always done and under a warmer, yes? Sometimes for hours, before they get bought. Or so they say." Pyotr Zagadka looks back at Angelica. "Da… that is all true. here is no Equivalent uv McDonalds for your people?" Angelica laughs a little and raises her eyebrows. "Not really as such, easier to serve the food fresh and quickly just about anywhere there, though. Considering what the food is, and how it's prepared." Ryan Rivers just listens quickly, not having much to add to the matter. Because well… He just doesn't. He does hrm as he tilts his head to the side. The only thing of real notice is he slightly jumps to the side as one of the horses stir, giving it a warily look. Pyotr Zagadka REALLY wants to ask about how.. certain food is 'prepared'. it's the scientist in him.. But he refrains. Angelica rolls her eyes. "the food that already /was/ there, mind you. The places look more like pet stores for really small pets, though." Ryan Rivers quirks a brow, hrmming to himself. He doesn't say anything still though. Looks like he is still listening and all that good stuff. He did say to Elizabeth once he was a great listener. Well, that is what he is doing now. Isn't that um, special? Maybe not, but well, that's what he is doing. Pyotr Zagadka hmmmms. "I surprised you don't sit down and write book about Sirians, Angelica.. a book telling of REAL Sirians. So maybe humans learn not all your kind are bastards." Angelica shakes her head a little bit. "Actually, unless directly asked, I try to avoid thinking about it, since I'll likely never be there again." Pyotr Zagadka nods slowly. "Da, but.. something.. ANYTHING.. to give better perspective." Ryan Rivers shrugs faintly to Angelica. "Why would that be? I mean, at /some/ stage of time, there is sure to be peace. I mean, wars can only last so long before something gives, right? And since we are the good guys, sure that will mean we will win out in the end." Angelica sighs a little bit and shrugs. "I have no idea… Something will give somewhere, likely. Either here or elsewhere. Not sure where or when though." Pyotr Zagadka nods slowly. Ryan Rivers looks about and while the conversation is on unpleasant things, it is actually the horses that make Ryan seem more uncomfortable than anything else. "Guess so…" he replies, not sure what else to say. Time for a TOPIC CHANGE then. "So.. We should really do something fun one of these days. You know, a morale booster thing. Just for the heck of it." Pyotr Zagadka quickly brightens up. "Da!" he says. "I was thinking… Very little real good booze around. I was wondering if anyone would help me make a still." Angelica hmms a little bit. "People who really, really need a break, for morale, should be flown up north of the dust line for a while. Experience a little normal life to break the monotony of the usual insanity." Ryan Rivers blinks to Angelica. "Problem is that most people here… This /is/ the normal life." Pausing for a short time, Ryan looks to Pyotr. "A still? Are those sorta illegal?" Ryan replies with a quirked brow. He wouldn't try and enforce laws up here… Would he? Pyotr Zagadka hmmmms and taps his lower lip. "Well.. Since I am Russian resistance's… ahem.. ambassador… I have diplomatic immunity, no?" he asks with a slow grin. Angelica laughs a little bit and shrugs at Ryan. "Yes, I have started to notice…" She rolls her eyes. "And as for a still… what law? We're a tiny island of dust zone in a an otherwise occupied territory, cut off from those who'd really enforce the law, unless they come by air." "Yeah… We really aren't in my district anymore… But well, the law is the law. I suppose I could let it slide… Provide you don't use a car for your still… that's rather dangerous," Ryan offer begrudgingly. Looking over toward Angelica, then to the ground, he sighs. "Well, I suppose in a little bit, I need to get going to bed… Have to drive back early tomorrow." Pyotr Zagadka oh ohs. "Comrade Ryan." he says. "I was wondering. Do you have pair or trio spare kevlar vests I can have?" Angelica laughs a little bit. "You're a little outside your jurisdiction. Law is only 'normal' in LA because of Bates. And that isn't even normal, since the departments at large are under Bates' thumb." Ryan Rivers frowns faintly at Pyotr. "I could order lower grade ones for you, Pyotr, but that's about it. The higher grade stuff that SWAT teams have is not stuff that you can get easy… And I am not about to start stealing from the Police Department unless I have no choice." Arching a brow at Angelica, he shakes his head. "Law is never normal. Law is law. What is right and wrong doesn't change because there is a war to fight or not… The only thing that changes is how it is enforced and what is enforced. Bates, Visitor… It doesn't change what my original job was." Pyotr Zagadka nodnods quickly. "Da, that is good. I am just going replace kevlar plates inside them anyways." he explains. Angelica hmms a little. "I've heard some people say something about a deal with the military? Maybe you could get better ones through that." Pyotr Zagadka looks between the two, raising an eyebrow. "Da, but the fabric part of police armor fit easier under regular coats. Angelica raises her eyebrows. "Suppose so." Pyotr Zagadka says, "As I said. am replacing the plates. so grade of plate is inconsequential." Ryan Rivers sighs and nods. "Well, if you are replacing the plates, the easiest thing to do is actually get civilian vests. They do have those," Ryan replies calmly. "But either way, I'll bring up the vests." Sighing before giving a yawn he looks toward the door. "Well, I should get going got a long day ahead of me tomorrow. See you both around." Angelica waves towards Ryan. "See you later." Pyotr Zagadka smiles. "Be well, comrade.. and thank you." Ryan Rivers offers a wave and a nod before he makes his way out so he can get some sleep. Angelica stretches out, glancing around the stable a little bit and pondering things. She glances at the horses in particular, a little nervously. Pyotr Zagadka looks back at Angelica and raises a brow. "What is wrong?" he asks Angelica smiles a little and shrugs. "Just wondering how long I dare stay in here, mostly. A lot of animals don't react too well to me being around, I've noticed." Pyotr Zagadka nods at this. "I noticed." he says. "But animals are perceptive. after a while they will realize that you aren't going to eat them." Angelica nods a little bit. "In theory. I hope." she smiles a little bit. "It really can get annoying sometimes." Pyotr Zagadka says, "I would guess, da. But it's okay. they may get nervous.. But We aren't."" Angelica smiles a little bit. "You aren't anyway. Some other people still are, sometimes…" Pyotr Zagadka bahs at that. "They just no have intuition." he says. "You are not bad person, Angelica. I can tell that. The ones who see you as enemy still.. they are like ones who still see every Russian as 'Red Commie'." Angelica laughs slightly at that, and glances over to where Briggs was. "I'd wonder if the military people still don't, ones who were trained to in the cold war…" Pyotr Zagadka sighs. "I don't know much of cold war beyond that i wuz born in it. I was never soldier. I wasn't even good student, really. Too radical." Angelica shrugs. "People willing to look at things differently keep a society moving forward." Pyotr Zagadka smiles at this. "Exactly." he says. "You are smart woman, Angelica." Angelica smiles a little and shrugs. "I try to be… I was never 'real' military either. That helps." Pyotr Zagadka says, "Nyet.. not what I mean." He leans back against the barn. "I mean you, period.. You good person, as I hev said. Not just because upbringing. Just.. well.. you. Self."" Angelica smiles a little more, a bit shyly. "thanks…" Pyotr Zagadka bows and smiles. "Always a pleasure. It is refreshing to meet nice people. Too many people I know become twisted." Angelica nods a little bit. "Depending on the circumstances, it can be easy to become twisted. I'm just lucky enough to have not had any of them." Pyotr Zagadka says, "And, for some reason, I don't think you ever will." Angelica smiles a little bit. "Thanks. I'm trying not to." Pyotr Zagadka picks up his coffee mug from a shelve. "Well, keep trying. Something would be lost if you didn't." he says. Angelica smiles a little bit. "I intend to keep trying. All for the people I'm trying to take care of." Pyotr Zagadka smiles softly. "Da.. but please.. do it for self, too." he advices her. "Sometimes you need to do things for self happiness as well." Angelica smiles a little and shrugs. "Oh, maybe…" Pyotr Zagadka shakes his head. "No.." he says firmly. "Not maybe. Da. Yes." he steps closer. "If you don't do things for self, in good way, then why fight?" he asks her.. Then, patting her shoulder, he makes his way off towards the barn to set up his new room. Angelica smiles and shrugs. "I'd rather see to everyone else. The people who can fight are more important than I am, I need to keep going, to keep them able to do it." Pyotr Zagadka stops at the door and looks over his shoulder. "Da.. maybe." he says. "But what about after? If you help them so much that you hurt yourself or change somehow.. what of the people who will miss you. The ones you helped?" he asks.. then he steps around the corner and is gone. Angelica smiles a little bit and shrugs. Pyotr Zagadka moves north. LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-PG